


Teacher's Pet

by luna_trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, M/M, Modern AU, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_trancy/pseuds/luna_trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a student attending Trost High School--with a crush on his much older teacher, Mr. Levi Ackerman.  He never expected his feelings to be returned...</p><p>AKA the student/teacher au no one asked for but everyone is getting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pining

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ereriweek and the chapters are based off the given prompts!
> 
> Day 1: Pining

The clock slowly ticked, mixing with the sound of pen on paper. Mostly Armin's pen on paper because he was the only student who cared about taking notes with only a few minutes left of the semester. Of course the teacher wasn't really teaching either. Levi—Mr. Ackerman—was busy dragging on about college applications and giving a rehearsed speech about keeping grades up for the next semester.

Not that Eren cared about grades. His green eyes were locked on target and his mind was far from school.

Levi Ackerman was everything right in Eren's world. Smart. Attractive. Crude. Lacking the patience to deal with bullshit.

The only thing hindering him from crossing any lines was the fact that Levi was, in fact, his homeroom teacher. At Trost Highschool. And he was a junior about to be a senior. Not to mention Levi was his closest friend's distant cousin.

The cards may have been stacked against him; or maybe it was a sick fate. Either way, Eren dreamily sighed as his mind got creative with lewd thoughts of his 30-something teacher. He bit his lip and adjusted his legs, thinking about being bent over the desk with Levi—Mr. Ackerman—behind him. Or being laid out on the hard surface, covering his mouth with Mr. Ackerman between his legs. Or maybe on his knees, making his teacher moan while the other teachers talked aimlessly outside the room. The possibilities for debauchery were endless and Eren desperately wanted to try them all.

"Alright, with that being said, you little shits enjoy your summer," Mr. Ackerman said, looking at his watch. "I can't ramble on any longer; I'm about to lose my fucking mind."

Everyone laughed, shifting around in their desks to chat with their friends and gather their belongings. Armin frantically looked at his notes, reading over them and asking Mikasa further questions about the SAT.

Eren sighed again, watching his homeroom teacher pick up his bag. Mr. Ackerman was handsome. So handsome. And underneath that grey shirt, Eren could see the clear outline of defined arms—

"Eren," Mikasa said, catching his attention, "did you fall asleep with your eyes open again?"

"N-No!"

Connie leaned over, his tie wrapped around his head. "Thinking about a lady friend?"

Eren flushed, looking away. "Geez, why do you have to be so damn loud, Connie?"

"Ohhhh Jaeger's got himself a girlfriend! Who is it? I bet it's Annie!"

"Connie!"

Mikasa chuckled, picking up her bag and getting to her feet. If Connie had mentioned any other person, Mikasa would have been on him like a bee on honey. And the only reason she didn't even bat an eye was because she had been secretly dating Annie for the past year; something only a select few knew.

"Dude, come on! Just confess already!" Connie pushed. Eren brushed him off, looking up. They had caught the attention of Mr. Ackerman; probably because Connie was now standing in the chair with Reiner trying to get him down.

Eren grinned, his eyes still on Mr. Ackerman. And he was sure, from the little glint in his teacher's eye, that the man was looking his way.

~~~~~~~~~

Levi leaned against his car, putting a cigarette to his lips. He lit it, inhaled, and reveled in the sweet nicotine and summer air. School was finally out for the summer which meant no more homework assignments, no more getting up at the asscrack of dawn, no more PTSA meetings and no more vivid green eyes watching his every move.

As if Levi hadn't noticed.

Eren Jaeger was as subtle as a rainbow unicorn shitting out glitter and handing out tax exemption forms. Staying long after class, just to ask stupid questions; prolonged eye-contact and the occasional eye-fuck; the breathy laughs and sighs at everything Levi said. The poor boy was hot for his teacher and Levi wanted to indulge that boy's desires on school property.

Of course he knew better than to deface the school with his sexual prowess. And he also knew that Eren was still in high school. Hell, the boy wasn't even legal yet; he still had another year before he turned eighteen.

Levi inhaled deeply, staring up at the clear sky. Eren made teaching a difficult job and the two-month break, to reconsider his life choices, was needed.

"Mr. Ackerman! You're still here!"

That voice sent a little shiver right down to his groin.

Levi looked over and saw Eren shyly walking over. His hands were in his pockets and he had discarded that uniform shirt, wearing a simple t-shirt with his khaki pants. The kid was fashionably challenged and Levi found it too innocent for someone who looked like him.

Eren bit his lip as he walked closer, a little grin on his face.

"What?" Levi barked, eyeing him all over.

"I just…uh…," Eren muttered, "We uh…I mean—"

"Yes?"

"Waiting for a ride," Eren hummed; Levi appreciated the little innuendo the boy dropped. "Dad is picking me up because my car is in the shop."

That's right. Eren recently wrecked his car. The car his father had bought him because he didn't have a job. Because he was in high school and was probably only making minimum wage, being as young as he was.

"Mikasa isn't taking you home?" Levi asked, knowing the two practically lived together. She may be his cousin but she was definitely closer to Eren.

"No, she's uh…" Eren trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. "She's out shopping with her friend, Annie."

Annie; Mikasa's girlfriend. She had mentioned the blonde girl in passing and it was apparent she wasn't completely out about it. Good on Eren for keeping that secret.

"And your blond friend? The one who's always reading?"

"Armin? Yeah, he has a date with a book. So I'm just hanging out until my old man gets here."

"And you had to come bug me, huh?" Levi said, blowing smoke. Eren shrugged.

"It seemed like the most fun," Eren replied, sticking out a pink tongue that would match the pink tip of—Levi's mind was trailing and fast. He dragged on his cigarette, watching Eren's bright eyes move across his face, to his lips, down a little and back up again.

"What time is he coming to get you?"

Eren looked at his phone and twisted his lips. "Uhhh…I guess…whenever he gets off from work…"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Come on."

"Huh?"

Levi pointed to his car. "Get in. I'll drive you home. I'd almost feel bad letting you sit around here and mope. School's out. No need for you to spend any extra hours on this fucking property."

Eren stood, staring at the car, a little dumbstruck and confused. Levi glared at him from the driver's side of the car.

"Are you getting in or not?"

"Oh yeah! I was just…nothing!" Eren cried, running to the door. He practically jumped into the car and scrambled around to put on his seatbelt. Levi rolled his eyes, sitting down and doing the same.

It certainly wasn't the first time he had given Eren a ride home. Of course when he did the other few times, he was also with Mikasa and occasionally Armin. Eren always sat in the back and those bright eyes would watch him in the mirror. Again, lacking subtlety but filled with genuine admiration. Something Levi hadn't seen in years.

And even now, that admiration was there in Eren's eyes, marked by something a little heavier. Something dark and dangerous and alluring. The boy was giving him bedroom eyes and Levi wanted to have the strength to question his choices; but he also wanted to ignore his moral compass.

Student. Seventeen. Best friend of his cousin. Seventeen. Seventeen.

He started the car and looked away, driving out of the school parking lot.

Levi had made bad decisions before; plenty of times. He still made a few occasionally. But Eren Jaeger would be his worst if he stumbled.

The car rumbled and Eren chuckled, rolling down the window. The wind played with his hair, blowing it in his face, and the sun showed just how bronze his skin was.

Levi breathed in his cigarette, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I really appreciate it, Mr. Ackerman," Eren hummed. "I think I would have ended up walking home."

"Trust me, I know," Levi said. "And you would have gotten yourself ran over, too, as oblivious as you are."

"Awww! You care!"

Levi rolled his eyes at the boy's sarcasm. "I just don't want your dumbass death on my conscience."

"I'll make sure to tell Mikasa how kind you are. It'll earn you some good points with her."

Levi flicked Eren on his head. "You are such a brat, you know that?"

"I know."

They laughed and Eren stuck out that pink tongue again, batting dark lashes in Levi's direction. They threw more harmless insults; played around at stop lights. Eren was grinning ear-to-ear by the time Levi pulled up to his house.

"Here's your stop," Levi said. "It's been a shitty-ass year but this stupid car ride made up for it."

Eren laughed softly. "I think so too. Thank you…Levi." He said the name questioningly, testing the water. Levi let a smile slip onto his lips. He liked the uncertainty, the slight fear.

"You can call me Levi. School's out; I don't give a fuck."

"So does that mean you don't give a fuck about a lot of things? I mean…things you would normally care about but don't now since school is out?"

"What the fuck are you on about, brat? Be clear," Levi snapped. Erens shrugged, looking away.

"Nothing."

"Hm."

Silence filled the car as Eren played with his fingers. Obviously nervous. Obviously not ready to leave the car.

"You know…I'm seventeen now."

The words came out of Eren's mouth like a half-formed thought.

"I know. You're getting old. Next thing you know, you'll need a fucking oxygen tank."

"And you'll be stuck in a nursing home," Eren shot back. "But uhh…I uhh…"

"Yes?"

Eren leaned in without warning, determination written across his flushed cheeks. Levi turned. He had to. He absolutely couldn't let this innocent boy—no matter how much he wanted it—ruin himself. Ruin his future.

The kiss landed on the corner of Levi's mouth. It was sweet and earnest and endearing and genuine and wrong. So wrong but it still set his heart on fire.

"Levi, I—"

"Eren, we can't," Levi whispered. "I know…it's tempting, but we can't."

"Sorry…but…I'm old enough I swear. And I can handle this and I like you and—"

"Eren, you're still seventeen. You're still legally underage here. You're still a student at the school I teach at. And you're Mikasa's friend. There are so many things wrong."

He heard a soft whimper as Eren looked away. Levi felt guilty. The boy was young and rejected.

"I'm sorry sir," Eren whispered. "Please don't think any lower of me."

"I won't—"

"I'll go now."

Levi swallowed, watching Eren pull away. He grabbed his backpack and hastily unlocked the door before Levi could stop him.

"Eren…"

"Have a nice summer, Mr. Ackerman," Eren quickly said, hurrying away.

Guilt swelled in Levi's heart. He wanted Eren and felt guilty for it. He rejected Eren and felt guilty for it. There was no way to win. He was stuck.

Summer was off to a shit start.


	2. Summer Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Summer Job  
> All Levi wants to do is grade those damn papers.

"I know," Levi sighed into the phone. "I will get those final grades turned in; don't get your damn panties in a bunch, Erwin. I'm going to Maria Coffee to work on them right now. Yes, I'll get them to you by the end of the week. Promise."

Levi walked through the doors of the coffee house, carrying his messenger bag at his side and a stack of papers in his arms; his phone was pressed between his shoulder and ear. He was a mess in the hot summer heat however he didn't want to put up with neighbors blasting music all afternoon either. So he opted for the cozy coffee house instead of the confines of his own home.

With everyone out of school, there was no reason for the students to be lurking around pretending to study. And he wasn't too far off from his theory; the coffee house was light on the customers with the rich aroma of espresso taking up the space.

He hung up on his boss and found a table, throwing his stuff down. With a stretch he made his way to the counter to stare down the menu of drinks, and possibly pastries, when a pair of green eyes caught his attention. Much faster than the pastries behind the glass.

"Hi, welcome to…"

Eren stared at him, suddenly breathless. And Levi felt his own breath completely taken away by those bright eyes and shapely lips. Eren looked away as color flooded his cheeks and Levi couldn't help but stare at the counter.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ackerman."

"Jaeger," Levi breathed. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Just for the summer," Eren shrugged. "I may stick to weekends too once school starts."

"Well, at least you're being productive."

Levi was sure he could think of a few ways to keep Eren productive during the summer, but also knew those were awful (probably illegal) ideas. He tried to shake those lewd thoughts and Eren laughed, playfully biting his lip. Levi narrowed his eyes.

"What's so funny you little shit?"

"You're blushing. That's what's so funny."

"Oh is it?" Levi snapped back. Eren nodded, his teeth still on his lip. He tapped on the computer screen in front of him.

"What can I get for you, sir?"

"Chai tea latte," Levi said. "Large. I'm grading papers and there's a fucking stack of them."

"I'm sorry," Eren said, taking Levi's card. "Credit? Can I see an I.D.?"

Levi rolled his eyes, fishing his I.D. card from his wallet.

"It's store policy," Eren teased, looking over the card. "Hmm…5'3"….blue eyes and black hair—"

"Want me to read off my social security number, too?"

"That won't be necessary, sir," Eren said, handing the receipt to him. "I'll call your name once it's ready."

Levi threw a few dollars into the tip jar as he walked back to his seat. He flopped down, rubbing his temples. He could not stand around and flirt with that kid all day, as much as he would like to. Besides, he had already rejected Eren's advances and the boy seemed fine enough with it. He was mature to be in high school and Levi could respect that.

He pulled out his papers and started to separate them on the table in front of him. He picked a red pen from his bag and found the first set of papers to start grading. He started to scribble when movement drew him from his paper. Eren sat down the cup of tea and a slice of banana nut bread along with it. Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren smiled at him.

"I didn't want you to have to get up and come back over," Eren said softly, a coy grin on his lips. "I hope you're not deathly allergic to nuts."

"I don't remember ordering any pastries."

Eren shrugged. "You looked like you could use some extra energy. That's all. Enjoy, sir."

Again with the subtle muttered sir.

He would have to find a new coffee shop or get a better hold of himself because Eren was not going to make this rejection easy.

~~~~~~~~~

It soon became a regular thing.

Everyday Levi would come in and order a chai latte. And everyday Eren would ring him up, exchange some snarky banter with him and hand him his receipt. Levi sat in the same spot and Eren would take his tea out to him, and always with a pastry.

"I'm going to gain weight eating all these sweets," Levi said over the blueberry scone. Eren laughed as he leaned against the chair.

"It's just a little bit; it's not going to make you gain anything. You're exaggerating."

"You're not going to get in trouble?"

Eren shook his head. "It's never busy around this time of the day. The manager doesn't come in for another two hours. And I get a free pastry at the end of my shift if I want one; I just let you have it."

"Such a generous little thing, aren't you?"

"Oh, I do what I can," Eren hummed, slinking away. He did it slow with a deliberant twist of his hips. He didn't have to look over his shoulder to know that Levi was staring. He was confident in himself.

That and he caught the way Armin was staring at him, shaking his head as he walked over.

"I can't believe you're giving away your free pastries to an old man teacher instead of me," Armin said. "And after helping you throughout the year with your math homework."

"It's just for a little while longer, okay?" Eren whispered. "Need a refill?"

Armin sighed and held out his mug for Eren to take.

"I don't see what you're going to accomplish by trying to seduce him…," Armin said. "He already sort of told you no. So…why are you still after him?"

Eren leaned against the counter, glancing around to find Levi chewing on the tip of his pen. He looked back to Armin and shrugged.

"He knows I work here but he hasn't stopped coming here. It's obvious that he's not that offended by me; otherwise he would switch. I think. And he still talks to me."

"Talks or flirts?"

"That's uhh…open to interpretation?" Eren hummed, averting Armin's gaze.

"You are going to get him thrown in prison!"

"I am not!" Eren cried. "He already said no to dating. I'm not going to push that. But flirting is harmless. We're not doing anything."

"Ah! So there is flirting!"

"Shut it," Eren teased, walking back behind the counter. "And it's not really real flirting either. Just…please don't tell Mikasa. She'd probably kill us both."

"She'll probably kill me too since I know now."

"That's why you definitely shouldn't tell her."

"Clever."

Eren couldn't help but grin again, catching Levi's gaze. He knew it would never work. But that didn't stop the dirty fantasy as he started to wipe down the counter. His thoughts weren't completely illegal after all.

~~~~~~~~~

Friday came around and it was any other day. The café was half-empty and the scent of coffee was strong. Eren stood behind the counter, however his usual smile had been replaced with a worker's frown. It had nothing to do with the lack of Levi's presence; rather the extra presence with him.

Erwin Smith, the assistant principal of the school, sat with Levi. Casually drinking coffee and casually being handsome and casually laughing. Teacher banter, apparently, judging by the mentions of other teacher names and freedom from the school campus.

"They're friends," Eren muttered to himself. "That's all. All teachers are friends. They're colleagues. And adults. They're allowed to get coffee together. And to have conversations that aren't school related. And be handsome together because that's what old men apparently do."

Levi tapped his fingers on the counter, catching Eren's attention as he mumbled. Eren started a little and pulled himself together.

"Umm…yeah?"

Levi held up his cup. "Refill?"

"Sure," Eren replied taking the cup. "Uhh…vanilla latte, right?"

"Chai latte with a shot of vanilla."

"Oh yeah."

Eren quickly turned to the machine and started Levi's tea, barely noticing that the man was still standing at the counter.

"Oi, brat, everything okay?"

"Everything is just fine. Why?"

Levi leaned on the counter, watching Eren with careful eyes. Eren hated it. He knew Levi was picking him apart, problem by problem.

"You seem on edge."

Eren turned off the machine, mixing Levi's drink. He sat the cup back down, staring his teacher down. Levi was close, leaning over the counter just to talk to Eren. So Eren leaned back, sliding the cup over until it brushed against Levi's fingers.

They were both lingering, near gazing into each other's eyes.

"I'm not," Eren whispered, "but I don't want to keep you from your teacher date."

"Who says it's not a regular date?"

Eren felt his stomach drop but he tried not to show it on his face.

"Because, like students and teachers, teachers can't date other teachers," Eren replied. "That's breaking the rules and you're no rule breaker."

"I can always make an exception for someone exceptional," Levi said, grabbing his cup.

"What's keeping you from making your massive exception?"

There was a glint of something in Levi's eye that Eren couldn't quite place.

"I don't want to ruin anyone's life by being that selfish."

Eren inhaled, grabbing at the counter. "Well, maybe you won't ruin anyone's life. And sometimes rules need to be broken and ignored. And maybe some people just want to be selfish with you."

His heart was racing as he spoke, words basically flying out of his mouth. Levi stared at him, catching his every word; analyzing them carefully.

"Levi—"

Eren looked over at Erwin sitting at their table. Their conversation had apparently captured his attention. Levi looked around at him and back to Eren, long enough to whisper a short "thanks" and pick up his coffee. He walked back to his table and flopped into the chair rather reluctantly, leaving Eren with a spinning mind and coffee to clean up.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren was near ecstatic when he clocked out for work. He picked up a chai tea he had made for himself and hurried through the door as the clean-up crew for the night got to work. He looked down at his phone; Mikasa was going to be ten minutes late but was on her way.

He sat down at one of the tables outside and sipped his tea, watching the cars pull in and out of the parking lot.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

Eren looked up at the sound of Levi's voice. The man pulled out a chair and sat down before Eren could tell him to stop. Not that Eren really had any intention of denying Levi a chair.

"Waiting on my ride," Eren said. "You didn't leave with Erwin?"

Levi laughed. "Hell no. Sometimes adults with jobs don't carpool like you brats do."

Eren pursed his lips and took a long sip. "So you just lingered around here like an old creep?"

"Would you prefer it if I left and didn't keep you company?"

"No."

"Good."

"But if you want, since I have some time, I can walk you to your car?" Eren said. Levi looked around.

"I didn't park out here in the front."

"That's okay, sir. I don't mind."

Levi tapped his fingers against the table with calculating eyes locked on Eren. It took him a while before he finally sat up straight. "That's fine."

"Really?"

Levi rolled his eyes as he got to his feet. "Yes, really. Are you coming or not?"

He kept walking and without hesitating again Eren jumped to his feet to follow. They walked in the evening shade, side-by-side, in near silence. Eren's heart raced and he nervously sipped his tea. He was walking with Mr. Ackerman, his actual teacher. Well, his teacher during the school year. Now he was just Levi, the regular at Maria Coffee who would come in with his work, make snarky comments and stay late.

And now—

"Why'd you change your mind?" Eren softly asked. Levi made a soft noise.

"I thought I wouldn't have to see you anymore. At least for the summer," Levi said. "And that I'd have time to…cool down." He paused to clear his throat. "Then you show up working at this fucking coffee shop and you're not exactly easy to ignore."

"Thanks," Eren laughed, "I think."

"You're an awful little shit."

Again Eren laughed, this time full-heartedly. He was rather pleased with himself, being able to be so much of a distraction that Levi had to comment on it. Of course that didn't stop the quick pounding in his heart that was making everything difficult to listen to.

"Here," Levi said, tapping his car. He leaned against it and grabbed Eren's empty hand, pulling him close. Eren stumbled forward and Levi still caught him, even as he was pulled.

"Sorry," Eren gasped, leaning on the car. "I lost my balance."

Levi smiled, letting his hand rest comfortably on Eren's waist. And Eren relaxed into it, comfortably leaning against his teacher. The teacher he had chased and daydreamed about for most of his high school years.

"I'm going to make an exception," Levi whispered, "and I'm going to kiss you, Eren Jaeger."

Eren blushed, looking away and biting his lip. "Don't stand here and tell me about it, Mr. Ackerman. Just do it."

Levi pulled him close again and Eren closed his eyes, just as his phone started to ring. He instinctively pulled away and answered.

"Eren?"

"Uhh…yeah, Mikasa?" He was breathless, barely able to comprehend Mikasa's voice on the other end of the line.

"I'm here. Where are you?"

"Oh uh…I'm coming!" He hung up before she could respond and sighed as Levi removed his hand.

"Sorry," his teacher said. "You should get going. Don't keep her—"

Eren kissed Levi, this time without holding back. Without showing any fear. He held his teacher in place, keeping Levi close and this time Levi kissed back with passion and fervor.

Eren was the one to finally break the kiss, a grin on his face. "You talk a lot, sir. Next time, don't waste so much time."

And with that, Eren hurried off to find Mikasa parked in the front; leaving Levi to be the one gasping for breath now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support for the fic so far!!! <3 <3


	3. Catch Me/Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #3: Catch Me/Caught in the Act  
> Eren is definitely getting cozier with his teacher.

Eren couldn't have been happier. Of course sitting in his teacher's car to makeout, instead of in the privacy of his own room, wasn't ideal but it was certainly a step in the right direction.

Levi thumped his head on the roof of his car, making Eren laugh under him. Levi rubbed his head as Eren better sat up, cheeks visibly flushed even in the low lights. Levi had parked the car so that they were overlooking the lake. A stereotypical place to feel each other up in the backseat of a car, but it was definitely quiet and secluded.

Eren leaned against the backseat, admiring Levi in what little light they had. And Levi returned the gaze, taking Eren's hand in his own.

"I'm sorry we're always in my car. You deserve better."

Eren shrugged. "It's not like we have much of a choice."

And it was true. Eren still lived at home with his parents. Bringing over his teacher-boyfriend for dinner and making out wouldn't go over well with his mother. And Levi lived too close to his colleagues. If they happened to catch a glimpse of Levi sneaking a student into his house for summer studying would come across as suspicious. Especially if there was no progress and Eren came over late every evening.

Instead, they had agreed on spending time together at the lake. There were minimal visitors and the visitors that did come were rowdy, catching the attention of any police officers on lookout.

"But still…you're young. You shouldn't have to constantly worry about hiding your relationship," Levi continued. "If you ever want to find—"

Eren pressed a finger to Levi's lips. "Sir, trust me. I'm much happier with you. Besides, there's A/C in here."

Levi chuckled, a mix of guilt and lust settled deep in his stomach.

~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, would you mind helping me with painting this weekend?"

Eren looked up from the pool noodle he was lounging on. Mikasa floated close by on a raft, lazily splashing water to catch Eren's attention. He shook his head of the water clinging to his hair and pushed his sunglasses onto the top of his head.

"You're painting your room again?"

"No," Mikasa sighed, "Levi wants me to help him move furniture and paint a few rooms before it gets too hot. And I know we can't do it all by ourselves."

Eren let his glasses fall back onto his nose as his cheeks turned red. He shrugged, trying to avoid Armin's watchful stare from the poolside. He couldn't tell Mikasa that he already knew about Levi planning on painting.

"I uh…yeah that's totally fine! I don't mind at all."

"You're not going to get there and complain, are you?" Mikasa asked.

"Probably," Eren laughed. Mikasa rolled her eyes and looked to Armin, opening her mouth.

"I'm actually pretty busy. And I'll be fairly useless trying to move heavy furniture. And paint. I don't want to," Armin grinned.

Mikasa sighed, slumping onto her floatie.

"Besides, I think it'll be a little crowded with me there," Armin continued. He shot Eren a look that made Eren sink into the water.

Eren didn't have to tell Armin anything for him to simply know something was up.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren never expected his first time in Levi's town home to be with Mikasa. He would have preferred rose petals, a rainy evening, a movie accompanied by dinner and ending with a late night visit in Levi's room.

Instead he stood in front of Levi's door, Mikasa at his side. He looked around, admiring how clean the patio was until the door clicked open. Levi appeared, dressed down in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, and looked over both of them. Eren knew him well enough to know that the little twitch in his lips was simply him hiding a grin.

"This is all you could round up?" Levi asked, stepping back to let them in.

"Armin wouldn't have been much help," Mikasa replied, "you know it's true."

Levi nodded. "Let's hope the Jaeger brat isn't too clumsy."

"I'm not that clumsy," Eren snapped. "And I'm pretty good with my hands."

Levi inhaled sharply, walking swiftly through the entrance hall. Eren grinned, pleased by the flustered look on Levi's face and the lack of attention Mikasa cared to pay to him. The two of them followed Levi to what looked like an office room with its desk and computer ware. There were two paint cans, rollers, a tray and more masking tape than a Home Depot.

"Mikasa and I will move the furniture," Levi instructed. "Eren, you lay down the tape."

"Where do I put it?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Eren and I will move the furniture since this brat doesn't understand the basics of painting. You're in charge of tape, Mikasa."

"Whatever you say."

"I'm not that incompetent," Eren gasped, following Levi to the desk.

"I'm sure," Levi replied as Miaksa went to work, laying the masking tape along the floorboards. "But I also don't think it's polite for us to move the desk and let the lady do the heavy lifting. Even if she is more help."

"Thanks, Levi," Mikasa chuckled from the floor.

Eren pursed his lips at Levi and Levi returned it with a little wink. It was hard being in the same room with the man Eren found most attractive and not being able to touch him. To kiss him and hold him and caress him.

They had managed to keep their relationship a secret for a while. Quietly going out to lunch at obscure cafes. Running into each other at the bookstore. Looking over resumes over coffee. Their evening visits to the lake. For now, it had to suffice. But Eren wanted more and he was sure Levi felt the same.

Making out in the car was getting old for them both and they were craving a little more.

They laid out a paper tarp on the floor and Levi poured paint into the pans, handing the others brushes and rollers.

"Alright, I want these two walls painted. Avoid getting it on the floor and the ceiling, Eren. Everyone understand?"

"I'm not going to make a mess!" Eren cried, shoving his paint roller into the pan, sloshing it around a bit. He made a face and went to painting his section of the wall before Levi could scorn him.

They had a decent method going. Eren would slop paint on the wall; Mikasa would fix his messy work and Levi came behind her to touch up around the floorboards. It was fine until Mikasa paused to take a phone call.

She ran out of the room, leaving Eren with Levi. Eren quickly sat down the roller and flopped down by Levi, kissing him on the cheek. Levi quickly caught him, holding him close to press gentle kisses to Eren's lips. Those few touches were pure bliss and relief for them both.

"You're so filthy," Levi said, picking at a piece of dried paint on Eren's arm. "It's cute."

"You should clean me up," Eren teased, receiving another quick kiss.

"Maybe I should. Teaching you would be fun."

"But…you do teach me?"

"Fuck, Eren."

Eren chuckled. "Your failed attempt at being seductive is really cute."

"I like to hold back so I don't make you cum in your pants, that's all."

"You should stop holding back," Eren said, moving closer. "I'm a big boy; I can handle you."

Levi opened his mouth to reply but quickly moved back once he heard footsteps. Eren started to stand but stayed where he was, afraid the sudden movement would be more conspicuous. Mikasa entered the room, looking worried, when her eyes fell on them.

"Why are you two sitting so close?"

"I uh—"

"I'm showing Eren why I'm touching up the paint down here," Levi said with a shrug. "Everything alright? You sound nervous."

Mikasa bit her lip. "Annie has a flat and needs a ride."

Eren's heart leapt. "Do you need to go pick her up? You can go if you need to."

"I know but—"

"It's fine, Mikasa," Levi said, getting to his feet. "Go help her. This little brat is teachable enough. He can learn how to handle a paintbrush, I'm sure."

"But he came with me."

"I can drop him off," Levi shrugged. "I appreciate you two taking time out of your day to help so it's the least I can do. Go ahead."

Mikasa hesitated, looking to Eren. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I…y-yeah of course!" Eren said. "What can Levi do? Give me a detention?"

Mikasa smiled a little and nodded. "Alright."

Levi saw her out and in those few moments of silence, Eren's nerves went haywire. He would finally be alone with Levi and in Levi's home. For an extended period of time. Anything could happen. And Eren knew exactly what he wanted to happen.

He jumped to his feet, trying to smooth down his hair. He tugged his shirt off and suddenly became incredibly aware of how awkward he must look. He held his shirt tight, pressing it to his chest and trying to remember if he had showered earlier that day—

"Oi, what are you doing?"

Eren turned around, still clinging to his shirt. Levi leaned against the doorframe, incredibly amused.

"I….uh…I um…I thought that maybe…you uh…"

Levi walked across the room and pressed his hands to Eren's waist, instantly silencing him. Eren's cheeks turned red and his skin prickled hot. Levi drew circles on his sides and Eren buried his face in his shirt.

"Don't be nervous," Levi whispered. "We don't have to do anything."

"I know!" Eren cried. "But I really want to…you know…"

Levi pulled Eren closer, tugging him down until he could slot their mouths together. Eren dropped his shirt, wrapping his arms around Levi's shoulders as he relaxed. Their kiss turned passionate and Levi pressed Eren against the dry wall. Eren gasped, breaking their kiss as he felt Levi against him and Levi took the break to slide his tongue across tanned skin. Eren moaned, digging his nails into Levi's shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

Eren nodded, still holding tight onto Levi's shoulders. "I-I'm good. Just nervous."

Levi cupped his cheek with a gentle hand, simply admiring the way Eren looked with the shy blush on his cheeks. The way Eren shivered at his touch. The soft whimpers he made after every kiss. He was innocent and beautiful.

But young.

Eren was young enough for Levi to be in legal trouble. But old enough to make his own decisions and to know what he wants. And when he kissed Levi, Levi knew it was clear that Eren knew what he wanted.

Levi pushed Eren against the wall, claiming his mouth in a heated kiss as Eren threaded his fingers through black hair. They groped and pulled at each other until they were both on the floor, hands aggressively exploring the other's body.

Eren gasped as Levi bit his neck and the pleasure suddenly stopped. Eren stared up at him with wide eyes, confused but still blown wide in excitement.

"Fuck…"

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Eren cried.

"No, it's not you."

Eren's stomach dropped. "L-Levi…"

"I just keep thinking…you're seventeen."

"I know…," Eren mumbled. "But…I'm not a child. You're not taking advantage of me, I promise. We can do this—"

"You're not a child but you're not legal either. You're in that stupid as fuck pseudo-space."

Eren chuckled as Levi sat back. He slid closer and kissed Levi on the head. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for dragging you through this god-awful mess. You don't deserve it."

"Neither do you. But here we are. I don't want to stop seeing you."

Levi sighed and kissed Eren on the nose. He felt the pull of guilt in his stomach grow stronger than the lust in that moment.

"We should wait," Eren said, more as a question than an actual statement. "Just a little bit, maybe?"

"I think that's for the best."

~~~~~~~~~

Levi pulled up to Eren's house as Eren carefully looked around for any sight of his parents. He relaxed against Levi's shoulder and even dared to kiss his jaw.

"Let's go somewhere," Eren whispered.

"Hm?"

"Let's run away. Out of this area. Where no one knows us," Eren dreamily said. Levi smiled.

"That would be nice, huh? To get away; even for a little while."

"Can we please? I don't care; I'll tell my parents I'm going out of town with Armin or something. I just don't want to be here."

"I'll see what I can do," Levi said. Eren looked at him, a smile on his lips. Levi pulled him close, into a long, slow kiss.

As Eren pulled away, eyes hazy and dreamy, he saw the pure terror on Levi's face.

Eren looked around over his shoulder to find Armin standing right outside the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: thank you everyone for the support and love!! <3 I decided to sort of play with both sides of the prompt for this chapter with Eren and Levi basically further catching each other/them getting caught by Armin (and almost Mikasa)  
> Also: if anyone is going to be at AKon this weekend, keep an eye out for me!! :D


	4. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #4: Fireflies
> 
> Eren gets an earful and then some

It took Eren some time to convince Levi to simply leave and let him be the sole one to deal with Armin. And it took Levi some time to accept that Eren was fully capable of handling the situation on his own. So when Levi finally drove off, Eren looked to Armin with firm determination on his face.

"Armin, I—"

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me!" Armin snapped. "And that you just…have been…who knows what with our teacher?!"

"I know," Eren groaned. "But it's not like that."

"Your tongue was in his mouth!"

"Yes, you are correct, but just let me talk?"

Armin opened his mouth to argue but the look Eren gave him made him surrender. Armin's shoulders slumped and he held out his hands for Eren to continue.

"Thanks. So…we haven't done anything. And he's not forcing me into anything. Don't think it's for a grade or something weird either. We happen to have a mutual attraction to each other and things sort of went to the next level…"

"That's illegal."

"I know that and he knows that but I'm graduating next year. And I'll be eighteen. It's not that illegal."

"It's still illegal," Armin sputtered in disbelief.

"I know it is…," Eren said, "that's why we haven't done anything more than kiss and hold hands. I swear. Armin, please don't tell anyone."

Armin raised his hands in frustration, visibly torn. He stomped around in a circle, ruffling his hair until he came to a firm stop in front of Eren.

"You know, I always expected this. I had this feeling because you always stared at Mr. Ackerman."

"Was it really…that obvious?"

"Uh, yeah. You're not exactly the most subtle person, just so you know," Armin scorned. "Not that it matters at this point."

"Don't tell anyone, Armin! I'm fucking serious!"

"I'm not Eren! I'm not evil! I just meant that you're awful at keeping secrets; even your own! Does Mikasa know?"

Eren's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Didn't think so. I'd fear her more than the law, honestly."

"Yeah seriously…"

Armin sighed, shaking his head. He gently placed his hands on Eren's shoulders, shaking him to attention. Armin smiled as Eren looked up at him.

"Your secret is safe with me. I may not condone it but if you're happy and if he's not forcing you to do anything against your will then...I guess you're okay."

Eren smiled, feeling a little lighter. Like a heavy, frightful burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He knew he was in the wrong and Armin could acknowledge that as well. However, Armin was still willing to stand by him. To protect his secret. To protect him and Levi.

"I do know how to take care of myself," Eren laughed.

"Most of the time," Armin said, punctuating it with a little shove to Eren's arm. "Just don't do anything incredibly reckless?"

"I promise."

Needless to say, convincing Armin he was going to sneak off with Levi on a road trip was not the easiest conversation either.

~~~~~~~~~

It took some careful maneuvering but after a few weeks of careful planning, Eren managed to snag four days of freedom away from Mikasa and his parents. She was going out of town to stay with Annie's relatives for a week. Armin happened to be going with Jean to the beach for a while so Eren told everyone he would be bumming off them for the hour ride.

Armin was willing to vouch for him and claimed he would carefully explain it all to Jean on the way.

"So that's why if anyone asks, I'm with Armin," Eren said, throwing his suitcase into the trunk of Levi's car.

"You must trust that Armin kid quite a bit to form this devious plan with him," Levi replied, reorganizing the bags so that they wouldn't shift around too much while driving.

"I'll owe him bigtime probably."

"We'll get him a souvenir," Levi said, walking around his car. "Everything set?"

Eren nodded. "I think so."

"Good. Go ahead and get in. I'm going to lock up the house."

Eren happily jumped in the car and settled down. He was excited. His mind was rushing and his heart was racing. And for someone who tossed and turned in his sleep all night he was wide-awake and fully alert.

He pulled on a pair of sunglasses as Levi got into the car, earning him a gentle nose thump.

"Ready?"

"I am!" Eren excitedly replied as Levi drove the car from the driveway. "I made us a playlist on my iPod and I brought the DVD player so we can watch movies—"

Levi smirked, which soon turned into a full-blown laugh. Eren trailed off, silently sinking back against his seat.

"You're incredibly endearing," Levi said once he caught his breath. "And bratty. But I adore your thoughtfulness. What would I ever do without you…"

Eren's cheeks turned bright red. He folded his hands in his lap and turned his eyes down, looking at his knees. "Really?"

"Really really."

Eren's heart did a little leap of excitement in his chest.

~~~~~~~~~

It took no time at all for Eren to fall asleep. Within the first half-hour of driving, the boy had leaned the chair back and closed his eyes too hard. Levi didn't particularly care. He knew Eren was sleepy; he figured Eren had stayed up the entire night jumping around in excitement.

The silence for the first part of the trip was much needed, however. Levi didn't care for early morning banter. Especially when driving. He pulled over and got himself a large thing of coffee and small thing of hot chocolate for Eren in case he woke up.

Once back on the road, Levi set his eyes on the car in front of him.

He couldn't believe it was all real. It felt like a dream, driving away with the boy he was slowly falling for at his side. There was a part of him, a small part, which felt guilty for dragging that boy down his corrupted path. Eren didn't deserve that.

Eren deserved someone his age and in school with him. Someone who was young and just as beautiful. And yet, Levi couldn't stomach the thought of seeing Eren with someone who wasn't him. Who wasn't incredibly selfish.

And what of the next year?

Eren would eventually go to college. Move away. Find someone stable and realize how stupid he was for falling for his lousy teacher. He'd get married and possibly start a family and the summer he kissed his teacher would fade away into the back of his mind. Levi knew he'd become a washed up memory. Nothing more than an afterthought if that.

But for now, he wanted to worship the boy next to him. To love and adore him throughout their summer together. He wanted to set a standard that every partner after him would have to meet because Eren deserved the very best a person had to offer.

And Levi was willing to give it to him.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren woke up to find the car stopped. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. Trees surrounded the car and the sun was high in the sky; far passed morning now. He looked out the window and saw Levi leaning against the hood of the car, a cigarette in his hand.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of the car.

Levi looked over his shoulder at the sound of the car door opening and a faint smile spread over his lips.

"What are you doing?" Eren yawned, walking close. Levi blew smoke and gestured to the state line sign in front of them.

"Right over there, on that ground, we'll be free. For a while. You're legal over there. Just twenty feet away, you're considered a legal adult. Over there, I'm not some sick pervert."

"You're not a sick pervert here," Eren said. "And you won't be over there, either. You'll just be you."

Levi took Eren's hand, intertwining their fingers. He brought Eren's hand to his lips, kissing his fingers. Eren shuddered and tugged on Levi's hand, dragging him forward. Levi followed Eren towards the state line sign. With an innocent smile, that made Levi's chest tighten, Eren stepped across the state line, pulling Levi with him. He leaned forward, cupping Levi's face and kissing him gently. Levi let his hands fall to Eren's waist.

The summer air was hot. The exhaust from the car was still warm. The high sun snuck in through the trees, burning their skin.

And the butterflies Eren felt in his stomach turned to fireflies; bright and incinerating. Overwhelming with passion instead of simple flutters. Burning everything they touched like Levi's fingers against his skin.

They were going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone for the love and excitement!!! I'm sorry if things are moving fast in this story ;-; I'm trying to squeeze an entire story into 7 chapters and it's very difficult so if the flow of their relationship seems rushed, please forgive me!!!! <3 <3 *sweats*


	5. Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Mythology
> 
> Because what's a myth without some sex????

Signing into the hotel was tedious and visibly draining on Levi's nerves. Eren remained quiet and complacent, letting Levi handle the concierge. He didn't quite know the ins and outs of demanding a room that had been paid for nor the card information. He instead watched their luggage and sat on the sofa in the lobby. He checked his phone, mainly to ensure his parents hadn't called. He had texts from Armin, his mother and Mikasa and all were checking on his progress.

He took his time responding to the messages, making sure his stories lined up. He didn't want to have to backtrack in anyway.

"We're good," Levi said, walking over to him as Eren sent his final message to Armin; a simple thanks for covering for him. Eren looked up at Levi's tired eyes and took his hand.

"Are you okay? You look ready to hurt someone."

"I'm just fucking done with people not having their shit together."

Eren offered him a smile and gave his hand a little shake. "We can go relax in the room and makeout for a while."

"That sounds nice. For a brat, you have good ideas."

Eren chuckled, jumping to his feet and grabbing their luggage. "Let's get on that good idea."

The two of them made their way to the elevator and to the fifth floor from there. Down the hallway, passed the vending machine room and to a door towards the end of the corridor by a window. Levi unlocked the door and pushed it open so Eren could enter.

The room was cool, with the A/C steadily blowing. There was a coffee machine with cups and a bottle of water, tea bags and minimal packs of sugar. The bed was made up with little squares of chocolate laid neatly on the pillows.

Eren let his bag fall and ran to the window, looking out over the streets. He heard movement in the bathroom and knew Levi was rummaging through the toiletries.

It was surreal, standing there in a hotel room and miles away from his family. From his friends. All built on a careful lie. He was in another state with the man he had developed a crush on nearly two years ago; the one he was slowly falling harder for. The man who was risking so much to be where they were now.

His job. His reputation. His peace of mind.

There was so much that could go wrong. Eren knew the severity of his selfishness. He knew Levi could be in trouble for being with him. He knew he would be in trouble for running off. But he paid no attention to those worries as he looked out the window, purely because he would deal with them once he had to. He would put those thoughts off as long as he was with Levi.

Arms slipped around Eren's waist and he leaned back against Levi's broad body. He ran a hand over the familiar muscles, inhaling Levi's scent. Relishing in the feel of Levi's warmth against his body. Eren tilted his head back, letting it fall against Levi's head as the shorter man gently kissed the bareskin of his neck.

"Can I still take you up on making out?" Levi purred, his breath hot against Eren's skin. Eren nodded, eyes heavy, and Levi tugged him back to the bed.

Eren spun around, falling against Levi. They wrestled each other onto the soft mattress, their mouths slotted together. Fingers tangled in each other's hair.

Levi paused to roll onto his side, pulling Eren against him. He brushed brown hair from Eren's face to better see the flushed cheeks and wide eyes looking back at him. Levi smiled, pleased, and kissed Eren on the nose.

"Eren, I—"

"Yes?" Eren's voice was hopeful. Too much for Levi to handle because Eren was expecting those sweet, intimate words. And Levi was ready to whisper that silent prayer against the boy's lips but that admission would only do more harm to Eren.

He wanted to be the knight Eren thought he was; but Levi felt more like a corrupted monster.

"I'm…tired," Levi finally said. Eren sat up, hiding the disappointment on his face. But he still managed to smile, that dazzling smile, and kiss Levi on the head.

"Let's lay down for a bit," Eren said. "We can nap and go out later for dinner?"

"You don't mind?"

"No," Eren laughed. "I know you're old and you need your rest." Levi narrowed his eyes and Eren stuck his tongue out at him, clearly pleased with himself.

~~~~~~~~~

Eren and Levi spent the night on the town. Going to restaurants and having drinks (Eren had a sip of Levi's, just for a taste and nothing more). They went to the little stores within walking distance. To the park, to enjoy the night air and bands playing. But above all, they did it hand-in-hand.

No one batted an eye at them. No one knew them. No one knew that Eren was a student and that Levi was his teacher. And no one needed to know.

That was their secret. Their guilt. Their scandal.

They were just another couple out for a night on the town.

Eren flopped on the bed, kicking his shoes off and letting them flip away. Levi watched the shoe fly by him and gave Eren a stern look. Eren laughed, curling a finger around the pillow under his head. Levi shook his head, kneeling by Eren's feet.

"You're so careless," Levi scorned, untying Eren's shoe with deft fingers. Eren held his breath as Levi ran his fingers over his skin, removing his shoe and setting it on the floor. Levi let his fingers linger on Eren's foot, tickling the skin until Eren curled his toes and squirmed away.

Levi let him slip between his fingers, unable to hold him. He couldn't bring himself to seduce Eren. He didn't want to put the boy in that heavy of a position.

"You stopped."

Levi looked up at him and into the green pools, blown wide and filled with a desire Levi wanted to give. Eren stretched out his hand and Levi accepted the little tug closer.

"Can I have kisses?" Eren asked as Levi crawled on top of him.

"You can have everything you want," Levi replied, kissing Eren on the neck. Eren gave a little moan and grabbed at Levi's shoulders, pulling him even closer.

"I just want you…"

The words left Eren's lips in a harsh whisper Levi wasn't expecting. Levi caught his lips before another sound could be made, kissing him deeply. Eren sucked on his tongue the moment it breached his lips and it was Levi who was stuck muffling the noises he made. Levi ran his hands through Eren's hair, keeping him in place, feeling his warmth.

Hands found clothes, tugging at them until there was a pile on the floor. Eren gasped at the cool air of the hotel room and Levi's hot fingers on his stomach. His pupils were blown wide, dark pools missing their shade of green. He watched Levi, trembling under him and unsure of where to put his own hands.

"L-Levi, I—"

Levi kissed Eren on the cheek, playing with a pert nipple. "Should I stop?"

"No, please don't. I just…I want to make you feel good."

A smile spread over Levi's face and he kissed Eren again, trailing his fingers down the boy's stomach to play with a dark patch of hair.

"I'll teach you what to do," Levi breathily whispered on Eren's ear.

His hot breath made Eren moan softly, closing his eyes tight as Levi adjusted himself. He moved over Eren, kissing along his neck, down to his collarbone. His hand slipped lower, brushing against Eren's swollen cock. The light touch sent a jolt through Eren's body. His eyes flew open and he moaned—a long, delicious noise—into Levi's hair.

Levi couldn't resist.

He touched Eren again, listening to the sweet sounds the boy made. Relishing in the way Eren thrashed under him and just from a simple touch.

He pulled away, hurriedly sliding between Eren's legs and hoisting them over his broad shoulders before Eren could catch his breath. Levi flicked his tongue at the head of Eren's cock and Eren slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his scream.

His stomach quickly knotted up and he kept his eyes closed tight, shaking all over. Levi was deft with his tongue and even quicker with his fingers as he pressed them against Eren's hole. Eren jerked his hips forward, trying his hardest to get Levi closer.

And as soon as he did, Levi pulled away with a low slurp, making Eren whimper loudly. Levi kissed his stomach as Eren's eyes fluttered.

"Hold still," Levi whispered, rising from his place on the bed. Eren tried to protest but his quiet noise fell on deaf ears as Levi hurried to the bathroom. Eren listened to him rustling around before seeing him come back to the bed, a bottle of lube in his hand.

Eren watched him open the bottle and smear clear liquid between his fingers. Levi slipped his hand between Eren's legs, carefully stroking him. Eren gasped, throwing his head back and listening to the sound of slick skin being rubbed. Levi watched him like a hawk, admiring the way Eren's face twisted and turned.

Levi leaned in close and kissed Eren on the jaw. "I'm going to finger you first," Levi whispered, prodding Eren's hole with a single finger. "And I'm going to go slow."

Eren tried to muffle a moan at the feel of Levi's hot breath against his skin.

"And just as you get used to that one finger, I'm going to add a second," Levi continued, making Eren whimper louder with a thrust of another finger. "And then a third."

"Fuck Levi!" Eren shouted, writhing against him. "Just…just please…d-don't tease—"

Eren gasped as Levi jerked his fingers around, curling them hard. He caught Eren's lips in a firm kiss, claiming his mouth with his tongue until Eren was moaning into him.

"I'm going to cum, sir," Eren whimpered, his voice wrecked with lust; his entire body shaking under Levi. "I'm going to cum really hard—"

Again, Levi moved, this time jerking his fingers away. He left Eren gaping and wide, slick with lube and filled with want. Eren's stomach tightened at the sudden emptiness and he was ready to throw a fit when Levi sat up, grabbing a condom off the nightstand. With deft fingers, Levi tore the package and slipped the piece of rubber over his own neglected cock.

He climbed on top of Eren, kissing him hastily, hungrily. As if kissing the boy would save him from his own needs. His final kiss, before pulling away, was gentle and light. He gazed into Eren's eyes, checking his face for any signs of hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Levi breathily asked. "We won't be able to go back."

Eren reached up with a trembling hand, cupping Levi's cheek to pull him closer. Levi pressed his body against Eren's, feeling his warmth and fear all at once.

"I've wanted this for a long time, Levi," Eren whispered, wrapping his legs tighter around Levi's waist. "I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you."

It was all Levi needed to push forward, breaching that tight ring of muscle. Eren gasped at the initial stretch and pull, painful tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. He dug his nails into Levi's arms, bearing the pain as much as he could. Levi went slow, letting Eren adjust, letting Eren draw red marks on his pale skin.

Eren gave his hips a playful wiggle, still wincing at the lingering pain, but ending it with a tiny moan. Levi kissed his jaw, thrusting lightly and waiting for Eren's reaction. Another moan escaped the boy's lips so Levi moved his hips again. And again.

Faster. Harder. Rolling them slowly just to pick up the pace so fast that Eren was nearly out of breath. Eren dragged his nails down Levi's back, throwing his own head to the side to cry out.

"Levi! Levi—yes yes yes fuck yes ahh—Levi I—"

Beads of sweat dripped off Levi's hair, onto Eren's wet chest. Levi was transfixed with the panting boy under him, screaming and moaning and completely lost in ecstasy. He angled his hips, pounding into Eren's prostate and knowing he did by the sudden change in cries from the boy's throat.

Green eyes shot open wide and Eren gasped so hard he thought he would faint. The knot in his stomach tightened and his toes curled as he came, white hot shooting between their stomachs; white hot clouding his mind.

Eren clenched tight around Levi's cock, the sensation making his teacher growl in arousal. It wasn't much longer before Levi's hips stuttered and he came, a silent whisper of Eren's name on his lips.

The two of them remained silent and as they were; a mess of limbs and sweat and cum. Heavy breathing filled the room, combined with the scent of sex and sweat.

Levi moved first, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss to Eren's swollen lips. Eren returned the kiss, his sloppy and sleepy but still genuine.

"I love you," Eren whispered, his eyes fluttering closed as sleep over took him. "Please never leave me."

For once, Levi was at a loss for words. He stared at Eren under him. The boy had dozed off, as easily as he had mumbled the sweet confession. Levi felt a weight settle on his shoulders, one a mix of adoration and guilt.

This love affair—this one thing—would weigh on his shoulders. He couldn't have waited just a little longer. Long enough for Eren to legally be of age. Long enough for the boy to graduate.

But he would worry about that once he was home. Right now, sleep (and a great need for a shower) was tugging at him.

"I love you too, brat."

~~~~~~~~~

Eren woke up to the sound of soft pitter patter against the window pane. He opened his eyes and through the thin hotel curtain he could see the sun illuminating grey clouds. He shifted around on the bed, pulling Levi's hand closer around him. In his sleep, Levi hugged him tighter, pressing closer against him.

Eren hummed softly as he snuggled back into Levi's chest. He could feel the man's heartbeat against his back, slow and steady and at an even pace. Beautiful and rhythmic.

The cool air mixed with Levi's warmth and the dull sound of rain lulled him back towards sleep. But the gentle kisses Levi left along his shoulder made him shudder and come to attention.

Levi was still half-asleep but even in his dreamy state, he was still showering Eren with affection and attention. Eren smiled and turned back to him, kissing him gently on the nose. Levi smiled and Eren sighed happily.

Everything was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I stretched for the prompt for this particular chapter. But hey, some smut came out of it, right??? *sweats*


End file.
